


An Unexpected Visit

by KarrieBW



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Established Relationship, He's desperate, I just wanted him there, Light contributes nothing to the plot, M/M, Old Work, Shotacon, Watari doesn't know what to do, there's nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrieBW/pseuds/KarrieBW
Summary: Simply put, ever since L became so engrossed with the Kira case he started visiting the orphanage less and less. Near has missed him, and decides to surprise him with an "unexpected visit". Too bad L doesn't appreciate it much...
Relationships: L & Near | Nate River, L/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Light-hearted Shota. If that offends/triggers you, please don't read. Thank you.

"I won't ask again, Near, what do you think you're doing here?"

"You needn't have repeated yourself, because I already answered; I am simply paying you a visit".

"You cannot fly all the way from England to Japan just to visit me!"

This argument between the world's greatest detective and his heir had been going on for almost two minutes now, with the rest of the Task Force staring at them rather intensely and curiously.

Thus far, with Matsuda being the nosiest.

"Hey, Aizawa-san, who do you think that boy Ryuuzaki's talking to is?"

"I don't know Matsuda". his colleague simply answered "Maybe he's his friend or his relative. I don't think it concerns us".

"Eh? Friend? No way!" Matsuda continued "The kid could easily be Ryuuzaki's son! They look totally similar!"

Light found himself wondering about that acquaintance of Ryuuzaki's too. The boy looked too identical to L for his own good. The more Light was eyeing the child, the more he was sure that he would be an obstacle to Kira's perfect world. The young man cursed inaudibly. If only Misa still had the Shinigami eyes...

L exhaled almost angrily, something unusual for him. At this point, there was no other choice left but to introduce Near to the Task Force. If he left suddenly without any explanations about his identity, it would only rouse more questions and fuss later on. And L couldn't have Matsuda (or anyone for that matter) constantly asking about Near. The sooner he was introduced, the sooner he would leave after a while.

"So you believe it would be better for you if I left?"

L ignored Near's question and put a hand on his successor's shoulder and turned them both around to face the rest of the Kira Task Force.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Near". L said

The members of the investigation team got up and gazed at Near.

"Near, this is Light-kun, Misa-san, Yagami-san, Aizawa-san and Matsuda". L explained, introducing each person from left to right

As they were being introduced, each gave a smile, or made a small bow.

Near did not fully comprehend L's plan. Didn't he want him gone not even a minute ago? Why was he introducing him to the members of the Task Force? Nonetheless, Near didn't let his curiosity break the stoic look he always wore on his face.

"I am pleased to meet you all". he said in an indifferent tone

After a few seconds of silence, it seemed that Matsuda couldn't hold his question in anymore.

"Are you Ryuuzaki's son?" he asked loudly

"Matsuda!" Aizawa and Soichiro scolded him simultaneously

"He is my cousin, actually". L replied

Near wanted to frown. Of course he knew that he wouldn't be introduced as L's successor. It would be dangerous and stupid to expose pieces of information about Wammy's House. Especially with Kira being in the same room with them. But still, Near was disappointed L didn't have the courage to introduce him as his...no,...never mind...

Near gave this a second thought. He wouldn't want Watari to have a heart attack, after all...

"Told you they were related..." Matsuda whispered to Aizawa and the other rolled his eyes

"Near, why don't you go upstairs?" L proposed "I think you need a rest after such a long trip".

"But, Ryuzaki, we won't get to meet your cousin at all!" Misa whined, in her usual, overly high-pitched voice

It was obvious to Near that L wanted to spend the least time possible with him, and the thought saddened him. Very much so. However, he didn't show any hint of sadness in his face and played along with L's little performance.

"I look forward to spending time with you too. It's just that travels tend to somewhat tire me. We will have time to get to know each other better tomorrow, Misa-san".

Misa nodded happily, not wanting to be rude.

"Of course, Near-kun! I look forward to spend time with you too!"

"Alright then, Near. Watari will guide you to your room". L said

Near's observant eyes fell to the caretaker figure who was now next to L and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Watari". he greeted him "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The elder man smiled back.

"It certainly has, Near. Would you follow me upstairs, please?"

Without a second word, Near pulled his wheeled luggage behind him and followed Watari to the elevator.

After a few minutes passed in complete silence between the two, they arrived in front of the door of Near's temporary bedroom. Watari opened the door, and stepped aside, patiently waiting for the boy to enter the room. Near set his luggage aside momentarily, to take a look around the room.

It was definitely bigger than his room back at Wammy's House, with a queen-sized bed, shelves filled with books, and a big desk. Besides the desk, there was a small table with a chessboard on it, and a pair of chairs. The walls were painted a light shade of yellow, and the floor was covered by a dark blue velvet carpet. Near noticed that the room even had its own bathroom.

"Forgive me for not giving you a room closer to L's". Watari suddenly said, breaking the silence "I know you would be more comfortable being closer to him, but the room on the above floor is already occupied by Light-kun, you see".

Near found a hint of sarcasm in the elderly man's words. It was small, but it was there. And it was enough for Near to understand what the caretaker was talking about.

The white-haired boy turned his back to the man before him and allowed a wide smirk to make its way across his lips.

" _So Watari knows, after all..._ " Near thought

He didn't even need to wonder how Watari knew. The caretaker did possess a high level of intellect, after all. He could have either found out himself or L could have told him. He and the detective shared a strong father/son kind of bond, Near had noticed.

"Whatever do you mean, Watari?...I find this room to be just fine". the child asked in a perfectly straight voice

The next moment he was facing Watari again, but there were no hints that he was smiling previously.

Instead of answering his question, the older man proposed;

"How about we play a game of chess, Near? It's been a long while since we last played. Ever since you were seven and L was about twenty, I believe".

Near's gaze fell to the chessboard on the table and chuckled inaudibly. Watari had his very own way of reminding him of the huge age gap between him and L.

"Very well, Watari. Let's play".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Near made his next move after careful thinking, while his other hand was twirling his hair non-stop.

For some minutes now, Watari hadn't uttered a single word. The only action he did aside from moving his pawns was to inhale and exhale deeply, as if something was bothering him. Near didn't plan to ask him what was bothering him at the beginning, but after a while the older man's intense breathing was starting to affect his thinking, so, he decided to question him.

"Something the matter, Watari?"

"Nothing of importance. It's just that...I am feeling a little nostalgic today". the other replied and moved his horse

The two continued their in-game progress as they conversed.

"Oh...Nostalgic about what exactly?"

"About old times..."

"More specifically?"

"More specifically, about the time when you were first brought to Wammy's House".

"What's so special about that time?"

Watari smiled and answered, or rather, asked;

"Near, do you know that, out of all the orphans, you were the only one that L came to retrieve personally?"

The boy was surprised, but he didn't show it. Years ago, he had deduced that it wasn't possible for L to choose each one of his successors personally and individually, but he didn't know he was the only one L actually met before bringing him at Wammy's.

"I wasn't aware". he simply said

"Yes". Watari nodded "And he used to be quite fond of you, too. I believed that he saw you as the little brother he never had".

_"Or so I thought, up until recently..."_ Watari said silently to himself

"If L held any kind of fondness for me, he hid it well".

"Of course he held. But perhaps now, that kind of fondness,...or affection, if you will, is displaying itself a little too openly, in a way I find most inappropriate, don't you agree, Near ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, with Light and L:

"So,...Ryuzaki..." Light started, deciding to take a brief break from his research on Kira

"What is it, Light-kun?" asked L, without even looking up from his computer

"How did that cousin of yours decide to visit you so suddenly?...I mean, I didn't know you had any relatives..."

"He is quite the distant relative, but yes,.. his visit surprised me too". L replied indifferently and continued devouring his strawberry cake

"I assume that, since he was caring a luggage with him, he's not from Japan?" Light went on with his questions

"No he's not".

"Hmm..."Light pretended to hum thoughtfully "By any chance, is he from England? I noticed something...."English" in his accent".

L rose his head from his computer and turned to look at his suspect disbelievingly.

"Why all these questions, Light-kun?"

Light put all his acting skills in trying to act genuinely surprised.

"Out of pure curiosity, of course. What are you insinuating, Ryuzaki?"

L's onyx eyes cut through the soon-to-be-God like a knife, as if seeking to find any imperfections in his speech. Not that Light cared. If his plan worked, in less than a few weeks his so called "friend" Ryuzaki would be dead faster than you can say "Kira".

"Nothing for now". L said carefully after some seconds and returned to his typing "Just know that the percentage of you being Kira has risen by 0.2%".

When L wasn't looking Light rolled his eyes and returned to his work as well. So his plan to learn more about this "Near" didn't work. But he didn't mind. He would first deal with L, and then with his "cousin". One at a time.

_"Fool...I wonder what good percentages will do you once you're six feet underground..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Could you please elaborate a little, Watari? I don't understand what you're talking about".

"That's strange. I think a child with your level of intellect is more than capable to understand what I'm talking about". Watari said, emphasizing the word "child"

Near gritted his teeth.

Yes, he knew he was still a child.

Yes, he knew it was illegal.

And no, he didn't care.

"Well then, perhaps you could try being-..." he started but he was cut off by the caretaker figure in front of him

"How about we try to be as straightforward as we can on this matter, Near? It's already difficult enough for me to discuss it with you".

Even though the conversation was becoming more intense by the moment, no one seemed to want to quit the game, as they both continued to move their pawns while they were speaking.

"Alright. Be as blunt as you wish to be".

Watari sighed.

"I want this...thing that's going on between you and L to stop".

"Why?" Near asked immediately after the elderly man was finished talking

"For God's sake, Near! It's wrong on so many levels! It should be obvious to you both!" Watari spoke, slightly rising his voice

"Why come to me first then when, as you stated, "I am child" and I have trouble distinguishing wrong and right?"

"Do you think I haven't tried to talk to L about it, first? He never listens to anything I say about this matter".

Near couldn't help but feel a small happy pinch in his stomach. L even ignored Watari's pleas to leave him. L ignored Watari's pleas because he wanted to be with him!

A small smile began to play on Near's lips.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And after many fruitless attempts to change his mind I decided to come talk to you". Watari explained

"I see".

Both of them were silent for a few moments. The only sound in the room was their breathing.

Near spoke first.

"I know what your problem in my relationship with L is".

Watari almost chocked on thin air when he heard the word "relationship" coming out of the young boy's mouth.

"Putting aside the fact that I now am a child, your other main problem is, that I am a male. You would much rather L have a relationship with a young and attractive woman, like Misa-san, correct?"

Watari sighed deeply.

"No, Near. That is not my problem. L's... preferences are not of my concern. I merely wish for his happiness. And I can see that, in the long term, neither you, nor him will be happy".

It was the first time in his life that Near actually felt a mild dislike for the caretaker across him. Up until now, he felt nothing but respect and gratitude towards him. But now,...now it was different. Now he was interfering with his and L's relationship when he clearly had no reason to do so.

"How do you know?" Near asked him

"My eyes have seen a lot". Watari replied "You think that what you feel now for L is love, but that is only a delusion. Eventually, as you grow up, you will realize that the emotions you felt for him were simply respect and admiration and that your confession was driven either by the craziness of the moment, or your loneliness. Someday you will get bored of L, or even hate him because he deprived you of the ability to grow up normally and build a healthy relationship step by step. That would lead in both his unhappiness and yours. In no way would I want something like that to occur".

"There is no guarantee that it will happen this way". the white-haired boy argued, slightly irritated that Watari thought he could ever "get bored of L" or "hate him"

"It is the most possible scenario". the other stated, giving the impression that he was 100% sure

Suddenly, something clicked within Near's mind, after being angered about Watari's certainty.

It didn't matter that Watari's thoughts were the most possible scenario.

Near didn't defy the older man's wisdom nor the knowledge he gained through the years.

But his knowledge only concerned "normal" people according to society. And neither L nor Near were completely "normal". The first began solving cases since he was eight years old, letting aside the tons of quirks he had, and the other found the solution to the Rubik's cube when he was two, but was still unable to walk at six.

So, according to the laws of society, none of them was "normal". Which meant that the two of them "abnormal" as they were could be the exception to what Watari believed.

"Do you know what, Watari?" Near suddenly said "L has been an adult for over six years now. He knows what he wants and who to trust. And if he trusts me "not to get bored of him" after some years, then I believe you should too. He knows he's risking his "happiness". And besides, such a smart person as him cannot possibly have made a stupid decision, can he?" he moved a pawn as he spoke, his obsidian eyes meeting the caretaker's ones

Watari was about to protest, probably to remind him that what they were doing was illegal, unethical, unacceptable, yada, yada, yada, but Near cut him off as he knocked away one of his pawns by moving one of his own.

"By the way, Watari,...I believe it's checkmate". Near stated while having a smile of triumph resting on his lips

Victory definitely tasted sweet. He put his hand away from his hair and got up, but didn't leave just yet.

"And for the record, when I was seven, L was nineteen".

Only then did he leave, taking his favorite robot with him from his luggage and also leaving behind him a speechless Watari.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Near felt content with himself. Not only had he beaten Watari at chess, which seemed impossible to him for years now, but he also wouldn't have him complaining to L for a while about their relationship. Well, he actually hoped that he succeeded in doing the last one, but still. It was progress.

He walked with quick steps to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor above him.

A few seconds after he set his foot outside the lift, he came face to face with the Kira suspect himself.

"Oh, Near, I didn't expect to see you here!" Light said in a kind tone "How was your rest?"

"Relaxing". Near answered, not wanting to start a conversation with Kira in the middle of the night "Do you happen to know were L is, Light-kun?"

"I believe he retired to his room for the night".

Near knew that L slept on very rare occasions and he only went to his room to continue investigating by himself.

"And where exactly is his room?" the young boy asked

"It's the second room on the left". Light explained and indicated to a long hallway behind them

The college student was about to ask him what he needed L for, but Near muttered a quiet "thank you" and quickly left to the direction he was shown.

Light's palm formed into a tight fist and a frown was evident on his face. Just how much did this child know to already not trust him?

_"L must have told him that I am his primary suspect, I can find no other explanation..."_ Light thought, feeling irritated and returned to his own bedroom

Near made sure first that Kira was out of sight and then knocked timidly on L's door.

"Come in". L's monotone voice replied

Near entered and closed the door gently behind him.

"Hello, L". he greeted

Until now, the detective had his back turned at him, his eyes only glancing at the screen of the computer on his desk. Only when he heard Near's voice did he turn around his wheeled chair to face his successor.

"Near". L said

Although it was extremely difficult to see through L and read his emotions, Near sensed a small hint of anger in his voice.

"From your tone, am I to assume that you're not happy to see me?" the younger one asked

L added a few sugar cubes to his tea and answered without breaking eye contact with the boy in front of him;

"I would like to say otherwise, but no, Near, I'm not".

Near's hold on the robot in his hands tightened. A knot was caught in his throat and it was hard for him to speak.

"I...see..."

Even though he knew that it would be dangerous and stupid of him to go to Japan, Near couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't seen or been in any contact with L for over five months. And the more he spent his days in complete isolation, only studying or playing with his toys, the more his mind screamed for him to visit L. It might have been selfish of him, to bother L just because he had missed him, but it was something Near couldn't control.

"And now that you're here I would like us to discuss without interruptions". L said "Why did you come to Japan, Near?"

"Because I missed you and I wanted to see you". Near replied honestly

"That is not an excuse for you to travel almost twelve hours all by yourself".

Near hadn't felt like this before.

Now he knew how Mello felt every time L was scolding him. But for Near it was the first time he was experiencing this.

L didn't even need to raise his voice to make someone feel guilty or bad for what they did. And in contrast with the caretakers back in the orphanage, he didn't lecture the person he was scolding for ten minutes straight. On the contrary, whatever he said held a weight and a seriousness into it that Near couldn't explain with plain words.

The boy averted his eyes from his mentor and fought hard to not let a tear slip down the corner of his face.

"If you do not consider this to be an excuse, then I'm afraid I have nothing else to tell you".

For some seconds there was an awkward silence between them. L was the one to speak first;

"I suppose there is no point in me telling you how worried Roger was for you, after having left and only leaving behind a letter of mere eleven words on your bed. Allow me to quote; "I am going to see L. Do not worry about me". I am positive you're clever enough to figure it out on your own". he sighed "This is a question I hate asking, but... Did you not know the danger you were in?"

The knot on Near's throat tightened and it was getting difficult for him to talk without betraying his emotions.

"I did,...but I thought..."

He stared at the floor.

"What did you think Near?"

"I thought that you would be at least happy to see me, even under such conditions".

"It seems that this was a miscalculation on your part, then". L said and returned to his work on the computer

Near unwillingly lifted his gaze up from the floor. He made a few steps closer to L's chair.

"...I asked you a question before, but you didn't reply. Perhaps you were too busy trying to invent a lie about my...occupation. So I will ask again now; do you believe it would be better for you if I left?"

For a brief moment L stopped his typing and looked like he was thinking, before he turned to his heir.

"Not just me. I believe it would benefit us both if you left, Near".

Near's obsidian eyes widened.

Was this really L in front of him?

His mentor, his idol, and until five months ago the man who seemingly shared the same feelings of affection as he did?

Near honestly wanted to believe that it was Backup pretending to be L and playing a prank on him all over again.

But that was impossible.

Beyond Birthday died in prison in the hands of Kira.

Therefore, this man was L.

"Should I book a ticket for tomorrow's flight then?" Near asked, trying his best to keep his tone emotionless, although desperately hoping to receive a negative answer

L answered without looking back at him and whatever hope he still had, was crushed.

"Please do so".

Near's hold on his robot was threatening to break the plastic fabric of the toy's arm and his knuckles were turning an even paler shade of white.

Speechless, he left the room with quiet footsteps, even forgetting to close the door as he got out. Once he was in the hallway, he ran, not knowing where his feet were taking him in this labyrinth of a building.

Watari, who watched the child ran away from L, took the liberty of entering without knocking, since the door was wide open.

"You made the right choice". he told L

"I know".  
  



	2. Chapter 2

After running for a few minutes, that seemed like centuries to Near, and having descended a few floors, he stopped, now breathless.

Physical education was always his worst subject, after all.

Once he caught his breath again, Near heard footsteps coming from behind him.

Even though he knew that the possibility was less than 1%, before turning around he wished that the one behind him was L. And that he would be happy that he came to see him, even though it was dangerous, comfort him,...maybe even hug him...

But Near knew better than that.

L was absolutely firm on whatever he said. So nothing would made him change his mind about wanting Near gone, much less in such a short period of time.

The person behind Near was in fact, Misa.

"Near-kun! What are you doing here?"

It seemed that luck just wasn't on his side today. First he comes face to face with Kira and now he bumps into the second Kira? What a perfect day!

Near took a few seconds to analyze his surroundings. Apparently, where he was now, was was the Investigation Room.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to take a look around the space my cousin works in". he lied

Misa was convinced with his answer, though.

"I see".

"What about you, Misa-san? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was actually on my way to leave. Light doesn't want me here after a certain hour and-..." Misa managed to get a clearer glimpse of his pale face "Near-kun, have you been crying?"

Had he?

Near hadn't noticed.

He brought a hand to his cheek and brushed his fingers over the skin. It was humid. He had indeed been crying.

"Yes, it would appear so". Near said, his face expressionless

"But... what made you cry?" Misa questioned, concern evident in her voice "I-if you want to tell me, of course! If you don't want to talk about it, I won't pressure you".

Near was extremely unsure about this. Of course there was no way he would tell her everything in detail. He had already dismissed that scenario.

His dilemma consisted of whether or not he should tell her a fragment of what had happened or not.

Misa Amane was in suspicion of being the second Kira, after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His tea had gone cold now. And to be honest, L didn't plan to drink it from the start. Because no matter how many sugar cubes he added, L knew it wouldn't taste sweet. Not as sweet as the few moments he spent with Near in the orphanage between his cases were.

It was one of the very scarce moments in his life that the great detective L had second thoughts about something.

He regretted deeply talking to Near like that. Lying to him so bluntly...

He even told him that he was unhappy to see him! Which in reality was the happiest thing that had ever occurred to him in days.

But even though he didn't share the same opinions with Watari about the relationship he had with his successor, L knew Near shouldn't stay here at any cost. Not because he wouldn't be helpful, or because he was unwanted. But because he would be distracting. Since they would almost always be in the same room, L knew he wouldn't be able to fully focus on his work. He knew he would (sooner or later) give into his mind's temptations and choose to pay attention to Near instead. Talk to him, play with him, hold him...

And that would put Near to outmost danger every day as well. He would be in the same room with Kira 24 hours per day! Which was something L couldn't allow.

_"_ _There_ _is_ _an_ _89%_ _chance_ _that_ _Near_ _is_ _heartbroken_ _now_ _..." L_ thought" _..._ _And_ _angry_ _with_ _me_ _..._ _But_ _I_ _suppose_ _it's_ _better_ _than_ _him_ _being_ _exposed_ _to_ _danger_ _daily_ _..._ _He_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _listened_ _otherwise_ _..."_

Oh, well...What was done is in the past. The only thing L had to do now was to avoid Near until he left. So that he wouldn't be tempted to apologize to him, or express his feelings for him in a way Watari deemed "inappropriate".

Yes, it would be better this way. He would make it up to him and apologize when he returned to the orphanage again.

Ifhe returned, that is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"My cousin and I got into a small fight, is all". Near answered after some seconds of quick thinking

"You got into a fight with Ryuzaki? That's strange...I don't think I've ever seen him angry before..." Misa muttered skeptically "Say, Near-kun,...would you like us to go somewhere else?" she proposed "I feel a little tense here. That pervert Ryuzaki is probably already watching our conversation by now!"

Near rose one of his eyebrows at the word she used for L, although the motion was overshadowed by his white bangs of hair.

L? A pervert?

He could think of many, many terms to describe his predecessor, but "pervert" wasn't exactly one of them.

During their relationship (a word Watari always despised to use when it came to the two of them), L almost always brought up great hesitation when it came to more intimate gestures, saying Near was not yet "of age".

However, Near voiced none of these particular thoughts.

"...Somewhere?" he repeated instead

Misa nodded enthusiastically.

"I was thinking about a restaurant I know around here, but you can choose whatever you want. And I know it may seem a little sudden to you, but you really seem like you could use a friend right now".

Near was puzzled by her answer. Why would the Second Kira want to befriend him or approach him at all? How would she benefit from it? Especially since she had no idea he was L's successor or knew anything about the case whatsoever?

But he had to remind himself that she was just a suspect. L only suspected her. That didn't necessarily mean she was the Second Kira. And as much as Near trusted L's judgement, he had to remember that L was a human. He could make mistakes. And now that L had practically kicked him out, the probability of him being wrong for Misa had risen by at least 10% in Near's mind. As childish and impulsive as that may sound.

"The truth is...it's my first time visiting Japan". he admitted "And I would like to...come with you...but...Ryuuzaki..."

He was still reluctant. Even though he wanted to get away from here, forget the way L spoke to him, he still feared L's reaction if he left with the beautiful woman in front of him.

Would L be disappointed in him if he left?

Would he be angry?

Would he be worried he left without notifying him?

Would he be...-

"Oh, don't worry about Ryuzaki!" Misa said dismissively "I'm sure he'll understand. Especially since it's your first time in Japan. We'll just tell him we were doing a little sightseeing!" she also made a dismissive kind of motion with her hand

"So, what do you say, Near-kun?"

There was a pregnant pause before Near finally spoke.

"...Very well. If you would allow me to make a phone call first..."

"Of course, take your time".

Near revealed a cellphone from his pajama pocket. A rather old and non-modern one at that. Every child at Wammy's House was provided with one, but it was only used during the educational trips the orphanage ever so rarely made, in case one of the children got lost. Near made a few steps away from Misa and dialed Roger's number, which the cellphone had memorized.

Roger, obviously seeing who was calling him picked up almost instantly.

"Near! Where in the world are you? Why was your phone switched off? I tried to reach you through it exactly 36 times! With absolutely no success! And when I finally got the chance to get in contact with L after even more failed calls, he told me he knew absolutely nothing of your arrival! And I had no way to locate you because apparently you gave a different alias than the one you were given by the staff! Have you got any idea how worried for you everyone is here? Linda even started crying when she learnt you left and gone missing!"

While Roger was talking, Near made the wise choice to put the phone a few centimeters away from his ear. When he judged it was a good time for him to speak, after Roger was finished with his "scolding speech", Near put the cellphone next to his ear again.

"Well, Roger, none of you needs to worry any further because you all are to expect my arrival tomorrow. That's why I am calling you; I would like you to book me a ticket for tomorrow's flight, if possible".

For a few moments there was silence from the other line.

"...Well...of course I could book you a ticket Near but...-"

"Thank you, Roger. Of course, you may use the money from my bank account for the reservation. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be". the boy said in his usual cold tone

"Near wait! Did L-..."

The headmaster of the orphanage was cut off again, the exact moment he uttered the detective's name.

"Goodbye, Roger. I will be seeing you and the others tomorrow".

Near ended the call and made sure to switch his cellphone off again, walking back to Misa.

"If you are ready as well, I believe we can be off". he told her

Misa smiled happily.

"Let's go then!"

The model led him outside of the enormous building where a luxurious limousine awaited them. Near wasn't necessarily impressed. He had seen L enter Wammy's with cars of the same caliber many times before.

She politely opened the door for him, once she saw he was still hesitating a little.

"Don't be shy, Near-kun! Hop right in!" she encouraged him

"Thank you". Near said and got in

He didn't even realize he had just been standing there.

Misa got in after him and closed the door. The driver rose one of his eyebrows at the sight of Near, but said nothing in the end.

"Genta, could you please drive us to Angel Mort?" Misa asked kindly

"Of course, Misa Misa". the driver replied

Near knew that it was impolite of him to do so, but he spoke absolutely no words during the car ride. Being social just wasn't in his nature. Not to mention that he felt uneasy at the presence of that driver of Misa's. It was the first time he saw him in his life, after all.

The female next to him must have sensed his uneasiness and decided not to speak to him for the next few minutes.

Near held his robot to his chest tightly.

He was starting to slightly regret his decision to accept Misa's invitation.

"We're here, Misa Misa". Genta announced

"Thank you, Genta! I'll call you to pick us up, okay?"

The driver only nodded.

"Come on, Near-kun, let's go!" she urged and practically dragged him out of the car by his hand

After setting them off, the limousine immediately left again.

Misa excitedly led him in the restaurant.

_"_ _At_ _least_ _it_ _isn't_ _crowded_ _"_. was Near's first thought when they got inside

He was so concerned about the possibility to have to see so many people at once, he didn't get the chance to notice the nicely decorated space around him.

Luckily for Near, the restaurant only had three customers at the time Misa and he entered. A man reading his newspaper in silence, and a young boy and a girl, who apparently were on a date. None of them bothered paying attention to them. They sat on a table away from any window, so that Misa wouldn't be recognized.

"Do you like it here, Near-kun?" she asked him after a few seconds

"...It is quiet. I appreciate that in a place". he said in a monotone

She nodded understandingly.

"I see what you mean. I come here every once in a while to relax from work".

Near put his robot on the table and started rearranging its limbs. He could never converse like a normal person even if his life depended on it. The only exception - the only person who he could almost talk normal to without feeling awkward- was L.

L...

Near wondered what he was doing at the moment...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You seem...rather puzzled, Ryuzaki". Watari stated while he was living a tray with a plate of strawberry shortcake on L's desk

The detective stared at the tray for a few seconds, before saying;

"You can take the cake back, Watari. I am not going to eat it".

"H-how so?" the caretaker asked, clearly surprised

"My mind apparently cannot focus on the case right now, therefore it would be pointless to consume sugar to increase my deductive abilities". L explained

"But what is distracting you from working on the case, Ryuzaki?"

L bit his thumb and looked at the folders shown in his computer as if they were the most dull thing in the world.

"...Near".

Watari's palm formed into a tight fist. That was exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"Oh. You are not thinking about apologizing to him, are you?"

"I have been considering the possibility, yes".

"But if you do so, then Near will want to stay here!" Watari exclaimed

"I know. That's why I haven't done it yet". a small pause was made "...Watari, do you think you could see what he is doing at the moment? I don't think it would be a good idea to see him myself right now".

Watari sighed.

"Very well, L. If it's the only way you'll focus on the case again".

The elderly man left L's room quietly and walked to the security room. He changed the screens so that they were monitoring Near's room. The child wasn't there. He wasn't lying on the bed crying himself to sleep like Watari expected him to. He wasn't there atall. The caretaker checked the cameras on the other floors, one by one. He couldn't find Near in any of them.

His eyes widened behind his glasses.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Some minutes after they placed their orders at the waitress, Misa awkwardly cleared her throat and spoke.

"So, Near-kun, where are you from?"

Near looked up from his robot for a moment before bending his head down again.

"England".

"Oh, wow! I wouldn't have guessed! You speak perfect Japanese!" she complimented

He chose to stay silent.

"Are you and Ryuzaki close relatives?" she asked, hoping to start a conversation

This time, she received an response.

"Not really. We are quite distant".

Near thought that this was how L would have replied, if asked.

He should get used to it. He was trained to be L's successor. And strictly his successor. Not his friend, not some weird kind of "adoptive brother", and certainly not his lover. Clearly, that was the message L wanted to pass him today. As much as it pained him, he would have to go along with it in the end anyway. So he might as well start accepting it now.

"Oh. And how did you decide to visit him?"

"It was sudden. But I guessed you could say I had missed him".

At least that wasn't a lie.

"You two were close as cousins then?" she asked

There was silence for a small moment.

"...You could say that..."

"Then your fight must have been serious, right? Since you were close, I mean".

Misa crossed and uncrossed her legs under the table nervously. She hoped that the conversation wasn't getting too personal too quickly.

"Well, it was not exactly a fight, per se, it was more of an argument. And I suppose I exaggerated a little when I ran away from him". Near admitted

"You...ran away?" Misa wondered loudly "But what could Ryuzaki have said to make you run away?"

"He...told me I should leave as soon as possible. And...now that I am thinking it again more clearly, he has the right to want me gone. I invaded his work place without even notifying him beforehand, after all".

"No he doesn't". Misa uttered, almost without thinking

Near rose one of his eyebrows at this, and turned his full attention to her.

"I mean...I know that Ryuzaki is your cousin and all, but that is just so rude of him! You travelled almost half a day just to see him! He must appreciate and respect that!" Misa argued, a decisive glint in her eyes

He just looked down at his feet.

"Ifonlyitwerethatsimple..." he thought longingly  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ryuzaki!" Watari almost shouted upon barging into L's room "Near is missing!"

L immediately moved his eyes from the computer screen to look at Watari.

"Would you please define "missing", Watari?" his usually emotionless tone betrayed worry

"I mean that I have searched the entire building through the security cameras and he is nowhere to be found!"

L's whole body tensed at hearing that and he wiggled his toes almost nervously.

"Have you tried calling him on his cellphone?" L asked, absentmindedly gazing his bare feet

"Not yet..." the caretaker admitted "But after your discussion I doubt that his cellphone would be switched on, especially if he doesn't want to be found".

L unconsciously gripped at his left knee with his fingers.

Near was angry at him and ran away...He could even be in danger as he was sitting here doing nothing and it would all be his fault!

Although, at times like these, L knew that there was nothing worse than to let panic invade his brain and infect his thinking. He had to stay calm.

However angry or heartbroken Near may feel, he still possessed the capacity to think that it was dangerous and foolish to run away and wander off alone in a country he has never been before, didn't he?

L hoped so.

He pulled out his cellphone from his jeans' pocket and dialed Near's number.

Of course, it was switched off. L felt stupid for even trying. He saw no point in explaining it to Watari. He was sure he already understood everything from the look of disappointment on his face.

L put his cellphone away and bit his right thumb, thinking.

Near wouldn't be so impulsive to leave the building in a flash of emotions all alone. And no one got in or out of the headquarters except Watari, who was right there with him.

Everyone except...

"Watari, has Amane-san left yet?"

"I believe she left about forty minutes or so, ago. But what does this have to do with Near's disappearance?"

L picked up his cellphone again and quickly called Misa, paying no mind to Watari's question.

Misa picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Amane-san, please don't let whoever is with you understand that it's me you're talking to". L said

Misa recognized his voice almost instantly. There weren't many people speaking in the same kind of monotone as Ryuzaki.

"Oh...Alright..." she replied a little hesitantly

"I won't take much of your time. I just want you to answer one question; is Near with you?"

The first thing that came to Misa's mind was to tell him how rude and how ungrateful he was, but she thought that the detective might actually be worried for his cousin.

"Well,...yes,...but..."

Once the word "yes" was uttered, L felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had never been more relieved in his life.

"Thank you Amane-san. Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Huh? What is it?"

Misa wasn't used to Ryuzaki asking favors.

"Could you please make sure that Near makes it safely back to the headquarters?"

"Yes, of course".

"Thank you". he said again and ended the call

"I assume that Near is with Amane-san, then?" Watari asked once he saw the relieved expression on L's face

"Yes".

"But where are they? Shouldn't we go to retrieve Near?"

"No". L replied "If we went to retrieve Near that would only make matters worse".

Watari let out a long breath.

"It's you that knows him the better, Ryuzaki. At least it's safe to assume that he won't be in danger with Amane-san".  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay then, bye!" Misa of course understood that L ended the call, but it was important to make this phone conversation seem as normal as possible

She put her cellphone back in her bag and turned to Near.

"It was from work". she explained, although Near didn't ask "Excuse me for that, Near-kun".

"Don't worry". he said

The waitress arrived a few seconds later, carrying a tray with their orders. Thankfully, there were such things as phone calls and waitresses to interrupt them from conversations.

When they were alone again, Misa asked him;

"So, what are you planning to do? Are you going to leave as Ryuzaki told you?"

"I don't have another choice. I specifically came to Japan just to visit L. I have nothing else to do in this country, therefore it would only be logical for me to leave". Near responded

Misa supported her chin on her right hand, in a way that seemed almost absent minded.

"How old are you, Near-kun?"

"Twelve. But how is this relevant?"

"It isn't". she answered "But it just seems to me that the way you speak is too mature for your age".

"I've been told so".

_"By everyone except Watari, who apparently thinks I am still a child at mind"._ Near thought

"Would you like me to talk to Ryuzaki about it? I can change his mind,...I think..."

Misa didn't sound completely sure about her last phrase, but even if she did, Near would have declined. As he did now.

"No, thank you. I don't want him to be forced to let me stay here".

That was true. He never wanted L feel like he was forced to do something. That's why he constantly denied Mello bullying him or hitting him. He didn't want to make L feel forced to save him every single time. And that's also why he denied being sick several times while L visited the orphanage. (Which unfortunately for him, given his weak immune system were quite a lot.) He didn't want L to feel like he was forced to take care of him.

"Are you sure, Near-kun?" she asked again

The boy in white across her nodded.

"Absolutely".

"Near-kun, even if your cousin was that way to you, today, I am sure you will make up again. Ryuzaki is a good person when you get to know him better. (Even if he literally handcuffed MY Light to him for some time!)" the last part was muttered and Near couldn't make out her words clearly

But he did agree with her.

"I know".  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The ride back to the headquarters was silent, with the exception of the moment before Near got off the luxurious car.

"Near-kun," Misa said "I want you to know that it was nice meeting you, and I hope that we meet again sometime!"

"The feeling is mutual". Near reciprocated "Perhaps we will meet again in the future".

He opened the door and got out of the car.

"Goodnight. And have a nice trip tomorrow!" she waved at him cheerfully

"Thank you. Goodnight".

Soon, the car was out of his field of view and he was left alone in the entrance of the Kira headquarters. A cold breeze hit him in the face as he looked at the enormous building in front of him. He hoped he didn't bump into anyone on the way to his room. And certainly not L. He couldn't talk to him now.

Fortunately, the child managed to arrive to his room without being seen by anyone. Upon entering, he uncharacteristically took off his black tennis shoes in a careless fashion and threw them off to an unknown corner of the room that was currently his.

Without letting go of his robot, he lay on the bed, pulling one of his knees close to his chest, in a protective manner. He usually refrained from sleeping while holding one of his robots. He found the plastic material was far too rough to sleep with. But the only other toy he had brought with him except his puzzles was a stuffed animal. A panda, to be precise.

He loved that panda. From its soft black and white materialistic fur to its big dark eyes. It was the stuffed animal Near carried around the most.

But, the panda had also been a gift from L. As was a big part of Near's toy collection.

And at the moment, Near wanted nothing to do with the man.

It wasn't long before the boy was caught in the sweet embrace of a dreamless sleep. He never remembered if he had wetted his pillow by shedding a tear or two, that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Near awoke to the feeling of someone softly poking his side. His obsidian eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry for a few seconds. However, he instantly recognized the figure above him. Unruly black hair and large dark onyx eyes. A skinny, tall silhouette crouched in the bed with him.

L.

Somehow, this situation seemed strangely familiar to him, yet completely new at the same time.

"Forgive me for interrupting your sleep, Near. I only wanted to remind you that your flight will be leaving in a few hours". L said and moved away from him so that Near could get up

"How kind of you". Near muttered sarcastically in a still sleepy voice

He received no answer from the detective.

Their identical eyes met.

"Do you want me gone that badly, L?" he asked, the boy's voice betraying no emotions

His predecessor remained silent. He simply stared at him for a few seconds before getting off the bed and walking to the door.

"Once you are ready, we are expecting you downstairs for breakfast".

And he left. Just like that.

Near never had the urge to throw his toys at someone as much as he did now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Near did not go downstairs for breakfast. He wouldn't follow every single one of L's orders! Because, contrary to Mello's belief, Near wasn't L's dog.

He stayed to his room, keeping himself busy by completing a puzzle (that wasn't given to him from L) until noon. L, of course, didn't come searching for him. Not even once. Near wondered how the man himself kept busy, when he was not working on the Kira case.

_"Perhaps he found himself a partner..."_ Near thought _"It could be a logical excuse for him to want me to leave so badly..."_

Yes, maybe L had found an ideal partner.

A social, beautiful, tall, young woman at L's age.

Everything Near was not. His polar opposite.

He was an anti-social, not necessarily handsome, short, very young, boy.

Near knew that he could never compete with someone else to L's heart, and especially with the imaginary rival his mind had formed. L would inevitably choose the other person, and Watari would give his consent too. In the caretaker's eyes, everyone was more suitable to be in a relationship with L than Near.

They were not two equal individuals to compete.

Near was lost in his thoughts for a period of time. Once he stared at the clock he realized it was almost time for him to leave. He put his finished puzzle inside its box, before also putting the box in his luggage and got up.

He put on his tennis shoes and walked to the door, carrying his luggage with him. The moment he opened the door, he was met with a pair of big, onyx eyes. Hadn't Near been as calm and collected, he would have surely taken a few steps back from the man in front of him.

"You did not come downstairs for breakfast". L stated

"I was not hungry". Near said in a distant tone

"To be honest, I anticipated that". L bit his thumbnail in a thoughtful and calculating manner

"What exactly? The fact that I was not hungry?" the child asked sarcastically

"No". the detective answered simply "The fact that you would be too angry to come downstairs. By an 89% chance".

Near gave the man an icy stare and tried to get past him. L let him, but before getting far, Near felt a skinny hand grab his wrist.

"Please follow me to my room, Near. There is something I would like us to discuss". L said softly

The boy didn't even look at him as he spoke his next words.

"We have nothing to say".

The hand around Near's wrist tightened its hold slightly.

"To my view, it's quite the opposite. We have many things to talk about". L disagreed

Near said nothing for a few seconds. His white bangs of hair fell on his face and covered his eyes.

"...You are going to make me miss the flight you so desperately wanted me to take".

"I will be brief, I promise. It should take no more than six to seven minutes".

There was no answer from the pale-haired boy.

"Please, Near?" L pleaded after some moments

Near sighed. So softly that it almost wasn't heard at all. He turned around to face his mentor.

"Very well. But if this "conversation" takes more than seven minutes I am leaving for the airport immediately".  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I am listening".

It didn't sound as much of a statement as it sounded an order.

L had his back turned to him at first, with his hands deep in his pockets, but when he thought the time was right, he turned to face his successor.

_"I believed I could resist apologizing to him..."_ L thought silently _"I was a fool..."_

"I think I owe you an apology, Near". he finally said

"I am not the person you should be apologizing to. What about your new partner?" the younger of the two asked "I am sure that they will be... pissed for having to wait so long to see you".

L rose a single brow at the child's question.

"What exactly are you talking about, Near?"

One of Near's hands quitted holding his robot and started twirling a lock of his snowy-white hair.

"Ah, yes. After some thinking, I deduced that this is the most possible scenario for you to want me gone". he replied sternly "...Are they a female, your partner?"

L crouched in front of Near and put his thumb to the boy's lips before he could speak and make any more false assumptions.

"Do not twist my words". L said in a serious tone "I never said that I "wanted" you gone. What I said was that it would be better if you left. That doesn't necessarily mean that I want you to leave".

Near jerked away from L's touch almost violently and continued twirling his hair around his fingers.

"Does that mean you admit you have a new partner, then?"

As Near grew up, he reminded L more and more of himself in certain aspects. At least he didn't have to worry. Near would make a great heir if he was gone.

"No. And no matter how much thought I give it, I fail to understand how you concluded this". the detective answered

"Why else would it be "better" for me to leave?"

"Perhaps because it is dangerous for you here. Didn't you think of that?"

Near thought that it would be better for him not to answer that one.

"Do you think I don't want you to stay?" L asked "Do you think I would try to send you away if there wasn't a serious reason?"

The child looked away from him.

"If the case is the one I suspect it to be, then yes, there is a serious reason".

"And what do you suspect the case is?"

"You have found someone new, and didn't wish to tell me directly".

"Near, look at me". L commanded softly

The white-haired boy refused to look at him.

"Nate".

At the sound of his real name, Nate turned his eyes to look at his mentor almost timidly. L grasped his successor's chin gently and made their eyes meet.

"Do you think there would ever be a chance of me leaving you for somebody else?"

"...Maybe by a 22% chance". Near said albeit it was obvious that he was hesitant about his words

L allowed a small smile to be displayed on his lips. He let go of Near's chin to give him a small peck on the cheek. Near's cheeks were almost instantly tainted by a faint shade of pink.

"How about now?" L whispered

"....About...14%...." he uttered

The smile on the man's lips across him widened and he got on his feet, although he still slouched to be able to look at Near better. Near for a moment was worried that he would leave, but relaxed, once L put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can make that 14% chance zero. The only reason I said that you should leave was because it is too risky for you to be here".

_"Why did you speak to me that way, then?"_ Near wondered silently without saying anything

Not even a second later, as if L could read his mind, he answered;

"As to why I spoke to you like that yesterday, it was because I wanted you to be sad enough for you to leave. But I see now that it wasn't much of a wise choice". the detective admitted "I am sorry, Near".

There were no words of "I forgive you" spoken. However, L completely understood that Near acknowledged his apology and had forgiven him by the softened look on his eyes. It was only him who could read Near's emotions through his eyes like that. You could say it was a special kind of chemistry only the two of them shared.

"I could be helpful to you by being here, though". Near insisted

"I have no doubts for that". L agreed "But I need you back in the orphanage. And I need you to learn to cooperate with Mello. Even if something happens to me before I choose one of you, you must learn to work together as a team. Have I made myself clear enough?"

The boy in white nodded calmly, although he shuddered at the simple thought of "something" happening to L.

"Certainly".

"Good. Now... what is the percentage of me having found a..."girlfriend", again?" L asked with a playful smile playing on his lips

"Hmm..." Near though about it for a moment, his hand twirling his hair continuously "...About...8%, I believe".

"It's still that high, isn't it? Would you reconsider if I did this?"

L's smile widened and Near felt the older man's hand creep slowly closer from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He was starting to get an idea of what L was about to do. But he knew L was waiting for him to ask, first. The young boy's hand fell to his side and a smile was formed on his own lips.

"What?" the child questioned with a supposedly innocent tone

"This". L said before he bended to bring their lips together, pressing the boy's face forward with his hand on the back of his head

His robot long forgotten, Near let it fall on the carpeted floor beside them. He tiptoed, so that he would be able to wrap his arms around L's neck and reciprocate the kiss better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Even though he knew it might be wrong of him, Watari felt content with the situation. Finally, in a few minutes, Near would be on the airplane to England and L would only see him after the Kira Case.

And thanks to the way L chose to handle his successor's visit, Watari was sure that Near would be too heartbroken and too angry with him to face him all too soon. And...who knows? They might even break up! After all, Watari always reminded L that their relationship had been a huge mistake from the start.

Once they broke up, L would be able to find a more suitable partner for him.(If Watari managed to get him to go outside for once, that is.) Be it a girl or a boy. That was not a problem. It just shouldn't be Near. And Near too, he could start his "love life" anew when he grew older. Watari knew that Linda, for instance always had a special kind sympathy for the pale-haired boy.

The content caretaker was walking to Ryuuzaki's room, carrying a tray full of sweets and pastries for the detective. He didn't bother with knocking, knowing that L would be too engrossed in his work to even say "enter".

What Watari saw, was certainly not what he expected to see.

The food tray almost fell from his hands and his mouth stood agape. L and Near were...kissing!?... Near should be on his way for the airport and L should be working furiously on the Kira Case!

It seemed that both acknowledged his presence in the room, but none of the two paid him any mind. They simply spared him a fast glance, before closing their eyes again and returning to their kissing.

Not knowing what to do anymore, Watari left the room and called Roger to ask him how many mistakes they had both made in raising those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever made it this far, thank you very much for reading! You could leave a comment, if you'd like, it means a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that there are some plot holes here, but please ignore them for the sake of the story. I wrote this a long time ago, before I even knew that, for example, Near can't travel on an airplane by himself. So, please bear with me!


End file.
